One night stand accident!
by sasunaruneechan
Summary: Naruto has been searching for Sasuke for years. Now, four years after the war and the last time Sasuke was heard from, they meet again. Due to the involvement of alcohol they end up in bed together but even as Sasuke states it was an accident and disappears, Naruto doesn't give up on him and refuses to go back to Konoha. That is till he starts to throw up every morning. SXN, Mpreg
1. Prologue

_**Prologue.**_

It has been more than four years since the fourth great ninja war has ended. The alliance between rock, water, cloud, sand and leaf is still intact and summoned whenever important decisions need to be made or in case of a Chuunin exam. All Kage's would come together to watch the main battles and promote those who pass. The Chuunin exams is now held in one of the great country's that changes every year.

Tsunade offered the position of sixth Hokage to Naruto, like everyone expected, but Naruto declined it politely. Claiming that he doesn't wish to become Hokage if he can't even protect or save his best friend. The citizens, but mostly Naruto's friends are highly disappointed in his choice. They often try to change his mind, stating that Uchiha Sasuke is most likely dead since he wasn't heard from since the war. Naruto denies this in any way and so their conversations often turn into heated discussions or fights. It's because of this that they start to hate Sasuke even more, which Naruto senses, and the bond between Naruto and his friends has become less strong.

From time to time Naruto would leave the village for a couple of months to search for his long lost precious friend. Not even Tsunade's threads couldn't stop him and after so many fruitless trips she just lets him.

Naruto might have changed a lot, these past four years, his determination and loyalty towards Sasuke never wavers. No matter how many times he comes back empty handed...

* * *

_**Alright so this is something I'm working on on my own.**_

_**I was on vacation in France when I started on this story and wrote part one and maybe two. (depends on how long I'm gonna make it.) I still have a week to go in Denmark and I'll have plenty time writing further there. Which I will so I hope I have a lot more to upload once I'm back from that. Please be patient. **_

_**Maybe I will upload part one already to, maybe I'll wait with that one I'm back from Denmark...**_

_**Anyway, leave a nice comment and tell me what you think for now!**_


	2. Chapter 1: My desperate wish

_**Part 1.**_

Naruto moans as light from the morning sun shines past the curtains in his face. Irritated he turns around in his bed and hides under the covers to shield himself against the light that announces the beginning of another dreadful day. Not being able to fall asleep again, Naruto sighs and stumbles out of bed. Hearing some noise he opens a window and takes a looks at the street down below. He sighs at the sight of some drunkards being kicked out of the pub across the inn he is currently staying at.

It has been two months since he left the village to search for Sasuke again and he knows he has to go back. It will take another month to get back to the village even with the use of Kyuubi Chakra mode. This search, like all the other ones, appears to be also in vain since he didn't find a trace of his best friend yet again.

Naruto sighs and closes the window to block the yelling out, knowing that once he's back in Konoha again, he would have to listen to a lot more of it.

"Alright no need to get depressed again." Naruto says while he softly slaps himself awake. _Who knows, maybe I'm lucky today._ Naruto thinks as he walks to the bathroom to clean himself up. _How many times have I said that to myself now?_ Naruto's subconscious asks. _To many. But I can't five up on him. He's always been my dream and if I will no longer believe in him, who will? I just can't give up an him. _Naruto looks at his reflection in the mirror and sees his own determination in his eyes. Grinning Naruto finishes his routine and leaves the inn. He buys some food for on the way and leaves the small town behind.

* * *

While rushing through the trees Naruto senses three travelers coming closer. He also senses five others surrounding the three and Naruto knows that they will attack the travelers any time. The three travelers, containing a young woman, a man and a boy slightly younger then Naruto, stand back to back to defend each other. The young woman has dark brown hair tight up in a braid that reaches till halfway her lower back. She's dressed in brown, dark green and black. A quiver of arrows on her back and a bow and arrow in her hand ready to fire it at the bandits. The boy was dressed in the same type of clothes and has short brown hair which is messed up in a fashionable way. In his hands he holds a short blade. The man is dressed in the same kind of way as the other two, has black grayish hair which he wears in a low pony tail that reaches his waist and has a small beard. He has a scar in his right cheek and holds a Katana in his hand which is slightly longer than average.

Before any attacks are exchanged Naruto manages to knock out all of the bandits. The travelers look at him stunned as Naruto summons some shadow clones to tie the bandits up.

"Phew, that was a rather close call. Hope you guys aren't hurt." Naruto says as he walks up to the three who put their weapons away.

"No we aren't hurt. Thanks for the help. My name is Zanzaku and these two are Kira and Kèze." The old man says while shaking Naruto's hand.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meat you. May I ask where you're headed?" Naruto asks after shaking the hands of the other two as well.

"A small town a little to the east from here." Kira answers and Naruto nods knowing that it will take them another two days to get there.

"If you want I could escort you there." Naruto suggest, hoping to find some delay from his way back.

"No that's okay. We can take care of ourselves." Kira taps a few times on her bow and Naruto nods.

"What Kira means is that we wouldn't want to delay you from your trip. You've helped us a lot already by preventing unnecessary injuries. If there is any way we can repay you..." Zenzaku says and looks at Naruto questionable.

"Ah, well, there is something I'd like to ask. I'm searching for this person you see." Naruto says while he takes the picture of team seven from under his jacket where he usually keeps it, close to his heart. He gives the picture to Zenzaku and points at Sasuke. "He's my best friend and I've been searching for him for a long time. On this picture he's twelve. He's twenty now, oh and his eyes can turn red. Have you heard of him or seen him?" Naruto asks with slight hope in his voice and eyes.

"Hmmm... Sorry kid, I don't think I've- Wait a minute. Red eyes you say?" Zenzaku says while he looks up from the picture.

"Huh... W-what?" For a moment Naruto is stunned. He has asked countles people about Sasuke but none of them had a clue.

"Oh my god. That's him! You know that incredibly hot guy at that abandoned hide-out, who I told you about." Kira says at Kèze.

"Really?!" Naruto jumps forward and takes Kira's hands in his. "Tell me, please tell me where this hide-out is!" He says while looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Ah, sure I guess we can lead the way." Kira says while nervously grinning at Naruto's enthusiasm.

Zenzaku nods and gives the picture back to Naruto. Kèze seems to want to say something but Kira stops him with a death glare.

* * *

After traveling for the rest of the day they set up camp when the night falls. After talking some more over dinner Naruto came to know the three a little better. Kira and Kèze are siblings and travel with Zenzaku to a village where a acquaintance of his lives. Kira and Kèze are orphans like Naruto and they don't know their parents. Zenzaku had found them when they were just kids and raised them himself.

Naruto enjoyed talking with them and listening to their story's. It has been some time since he traveled in a group and the times he has, conversations would mostly turn the wrong way.

When everyone goes to sleep Naruto decides to leave camp for a bit to get some time for himself. Out of sight of their camp Naruto settles himself on a big rock and looks over the valley before him. Using Kyuubi Chakra mode he scans the area as far as he can in search for Sasuke. With a sigh Naruto gives up on his search, knowing he can't reach any further.

_Sasuke... You're not far anymore right? It's only a matter of time now. But why would you be at an abandoned hide-out? Why didn't anyone pick up your trail faster? Wait a minute... That can't be right? There is no way they would do that. There is no way Konoha would hide information about you from me... Right?_ Naruto closes his eyes stiff and clenches his fists. _Sure they don't really care much for Sasuke anymore but that doesn't mean they would hide his whereabouts from me. We are still friends and they want what is best for me too. I shouldn't doubt them. Just like there is no doubt on my mind that Sasuke still lives and I will find him! ... I wonder if he's changed... I hope for the better but if it's for the worse... I wonder if I'm capable of getting through to him... Damn it Sasuke, why do you have to be so god damn stubborn... _

Naruto closes his eyes and sighs deeply. He slowly opens them when he feels two hands on his shoulder that start to massage him.

"It looks like you're stressed out." Naruto recognizes Kèze's voice. Naruto has a hard time holding back a moan of pleasure caused by Kèze's skillful hands.

"Gheheh. You're quite good at this huh." Naruto states and tries to hide another moan.

"It would feel better if you relaxed some more. Clear your mind from all your worry's, just for tonight, just for a little bit." Kèze says and he pulls Naruto's shirt off him so he can get some more access to his muscles.

_He's right._ Naruto thinks while he lays down on his stomach so Kèze can massage him better. _There is no use worrying over things that can't be changed right now. _Naruto sighs out of enjoyment as he lays with his head on his folded arms. Kèze sits on top of Naruto with his legs on both sides of his waist. He uses some more pressure as he massages Naruto's upper and lower back.

"Hmmm... A little lower... Ah, yes right there." Naruto moans softly under the gentle treatment. Kèze licks his lips and grinds with his hips a little forward and back in the same rhythm as his moving hands. Sitting on Naruto's ass, Naruto is slightly aware of his hard on.

"Does it feel good, Naruto-kun?" Kèze asks and a soft moan escapes his lips as he grinds against Naruto's ass again.

"Hmmm... Yes, It does... Ha..." Naruto mumbles and moans again as he gets a little drowsy. He doesn't even notice how Kèze pulls of his shirt.

"I can make you feel so much better. Let me take care of you and take all your worry's and sorrow away." Kèze whispers into Naruto's ear. Shivers run down the blondes spine as he feels Kèze's breath on his ear. "Just turn around..."

Kèze kisses Naruto's neck gently and Naruto, being half asleep, complies to his whishes. Kèze smiles as he now sits down on Naruto's crotch and they both moan as Kèse grinds their members together. Kèze leans down and kisses Naruto's neck again as his hands move all over his chest. They both moan in unison as Kèze moves his hips again and he smiles when he feels how turned on Naruto gets. Before Kèze knows what's going on he lies on his back under Naruto who's face is hidden in his neck. Kèze moans loudly when Naruto grinds against him harshly. He whimpers disappointed when Naruto suddenly stops and opens his eyes slowly. Brown eyes, filled with lust, meet cold, emotionless bleu ones. Kèze pants softly as he looks at Naruto's expressionless face. Much to his disappointment Naruto moves away from him.

"You should get some rest. We're gonna leave early in the morning." Naruto stands up, turns around and puts his shirt on again. He intends to walk away but is stopped by Kèze's arms who hugs him from behind.

"Please..." The brunette pleads. "I-I really like you, Naruto-kun. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I-It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to. At least let me take care of this for you..." Naruto hisses as Kèze takes his clothed member in his hand. He quickly moves away and turns around to face Kèze who is surprised to see anger in those cold blue eyes.

"I have no such interest in you, Kèze. I am not the type of person who falls for a one-night, meaningless fuck. Not to mention that you are too young and we barely know each other. Go back to camp. Tomorrow we will part ways when we get near that hide-out." Naruto turns around and ignores Kèze's call as he teleports away.

At a spot near a lake, far from camp and Kèze, Naruto lays on his back after taking care of his 'little problem' and cleaning up. He looks at the stars in the ink black sky and sighs deeply.

_I guess there is no denying it now._ Naruto thinks and closes his eyes. _I really am so gay..._

* * *

"There it is." Kira says softly while looking over some bushes to the entrance from the hide-out. Naruto nods and turns his eyes away from the entrance to face the other three.

"We part ways here then." He says and the others nod.

"Good luck finding him. It sure was a pleasure to meet you, Naruto." Zenzaku says and shakes his hand. After saying their goodbyes Naruto doesn't hesitate to enter the seemingly abandoned hide-out.

The hide-out lies half under the ground. The walls are a dark grey color and the building exists of many halls and small rooms. The lowest ground was where prisoners were held. The ground above was for experiments. The one above that was for the guards and such. Above that one was the floor where Naruto was on and was for meetings and such. The floor above that was for the higher ups.

Naruto rushes through the halls, opening each door in his search for Sasuke, which gives him a slight feeling of déjavu. His search stops for a moment when he reaches two big wooden doors. Naruto looks around him to make sure he is alone and activates Kyuubi Chakra mode to scan the area, but is not capable of seeing what or who is beyond those doors. Naruto frowns as he looks up at the doors again. _Why would a abandoned hide-out have such security?_ Naruto wonders as he starts to push the heavy doors open. Behind them lies a big empty room which normally would be used for meetings. Across the doors Naruto came through there are another two big wooden doors. The right wall has windows that are blocked with plates so the room is completely dark. The left wall is covered with empty book shelves.

Naruto walks into the dark room and when he reaches the middle of it, the doors he came through close. He senses how he is surrounded by at least fifty people. They grin and smirk, thinking that they have their target right where they want him. Naruto sighs and activates Kyuubi Chakra mode.

"So much for abandoned huh." Naruto mumbles before engaging himself in battle. Normally he would've finished the battle a lot faster, but in the dark room Kyuubi Chakra mode is like a beacon. Naruto screams it out when a sharp pain, caused by an arrow, comes from his left upper arm. He uses his Rasingan to blast the five around him away and smacks another one on the ground at his feet. Said boy groans and moans in pain and Naruto is surprised to recognize the sound. He pulls the boy closer so he can see his face. "Kèze?!" Naruto's eyes are now filled with anger. Whit a single hand sign he summons a dozen shadow clones. Whey separate to different parts in the room while others remove the plates in front of the windows to bring light in the dark room. The fight has come to a hold as Naruto looks at the faces of his attackers. He feels a slight pain in his chest when he recognizes Zenzaku and the young woman who shot the arrow in his arm.

"Why?" Naruto asks while holding his anger back.

"Gheheh, you honestly thought we were friends just like tht? Boy are you naive." Kira says with a mean smirk.

"The power that is sealed within your body is too strong to stay in the possession of a mare child. You use that power as if it is your own." Zenzaku says earning a fast and defensive reaction from Naruto.

"I only use Kurama's chakra and my own for justice and to protect those who are dear to me."

"Your justice may well be different from someone else's! Your friends are the enemy's of others or could pose a threat! You are just a boy who doesn't understand his own feelings nor knows how to control them. You are naive and easily influenced by others. You are too young and to inexperienced to carry the responsibility of powers you can't even oversee." Naruto is stunned for a moment but his anger soon returns and he folds his fists.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I won't even bother to explain. I only have one question. Sasuke was never here was he?" Naruto asks while gritting his teeth.

"Gheheh. Can't believe you fell for that. It's like you made your own trap. Have never heard of the guy. Whoever he is, he must be quite desperate to have you as his friend." Kira says evilly, not seeing how Kèze makes his way to her. "No wonder he left you. He probably doesn't even want to be found. Who would ever wish to be friends with a naive monster like you."

The sound of a slap echo's through the room. Kira softly lays her hand on her red left cheek and looks at her sibling with surprise.

"He might be our enemy now, that doesn't mean you can insult him like that. When you speak words like that, sister, you just disgust me." Kèze's voice is filled with anger and despise. He sighs and turns to face Naruto. "It's a shame." Kèze says. "If you hadn't rejected me I would have warned you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes narrow at his words and he jumps forward to attack as he hisses: "You are no better than your sister." Naruto no longer hesitates with his attacks. He got into plenty battles in which he had to kill before and he has no intention of holding back this time. Locking away his emotions, Naruto kills one after the other including those who betrayed him.

After the last body stops moving, a death silence falls over the room. Naruto stands in the middle of all the bloodshed and stares emotionless at Kèze's blood-stained body. With still his emotions off, Naruto summons some toad oil and spreads it over the body's and the rest of the building, leaving some explosion tags every now and then. Once outside he turns around to look at the building one more time and snaps in his fingers. Naruto watches the explosions and the fire burning. After the last explosion Naruto falls down to his knees and hits the ground as tears flow down his face. He screams and cries all his frustration and disappointment out as his fragile hope falls to pieces...

* * *

_**How depressing huh? Poor Naru.**_

_**That whole part with Kèze was only to make clear that Naruto now knows he's gay. **_

_**Don't worry, you guys are gonna love the next part!**_

_**Please review and tell me what I could do better. ^.^ (I had the feeling it was all a bit rushed... Was It?)**_


	3. Chapter 2: Fuck me all night long

_**Alright I guess I should warn that this part contains YAOI between Sasuke and Naru. I'ts my first time writing a yaoi scene all the way so I hope I did a good job... (please tell me what you think of it! Critics, or comments its all welcomed!) **_

_**Sasu: Why are you putting it between (). They will read it anyway.**_

_**Naru: Because she would whisper it... Duh.**_

_**Sasu: I don't see the point. You've written an entire part about us making out and yet can't say out loud what you'd like to hear...**_

_**Me: Oh just go fuckin in the next room already, I won't go into discussion whit you two.**_

_**Naro: Hey! what did I say!**_

_**Sasu: Now that sounds like a plan. *pulls Naru along***_

_**Naru: And there I stuck out for you, had your back and then you tell me to fuck off?! Damn I'm gonna sue you just you wait! *slams the door***_

_**Me:*grins* Alright, It's time for some 'research'. *grins evilly while collecting a spyglass***_

* * *

_**Part 2.**_

"Here you go sir." A waitress says as she puts a bottle of sake and a cup on the table in front of the slightly depressed blond. Naruto nods and fills his cup as the waitress walks away. He takes three shots in a row, hoping that the alcohol will cloud his mind fast.

Ever since he had to kill someone for the first time, Naruto took the habit into drinking after each time. Whenever he was on a mission with others and they had killed too they would often end up drinking together. Most of the time it would be with Kiba or Shikamaru. But Naruto would rather drink on his own, taken that he never drinks too much with others so he will remember what was said and done. On his own he would often drink so much he would pass out.

After taking his fifth shot Naruto lays with his chin on the table that stands in a corner of the pub. _For a moment I thought you were so close._ _I had hoped we would be reunited by now, but it seems that my desperate wish to find you has clouded my mind..._ Naruto sighs and takes another shot, already feeling the alcohol's effect.

After a hour Naruto stumbles on his way to the inn, where he had rented a room, having the sake bottle still in his hand. He mumbles in himself softly while walking through the halls and giggles a bit as he walks up against the wall. The numbers of the doors are clouded so in front of the door he thinks is his, Naruto leans his face closer to the number till it hits his nose. Naruto giggles as he leans back and wipes over his nose. Shrugging he opens the door, not finding it strange that he didn't have to use his key, and walks into the room. He drinks the last bit out of the sake bottle and lets himself fall on the bed where he immediately passes out.

* * *

Ten minutes later a door in the room, that leads to the bathroom, opens and a raven haired man at the age of twenty walks out with nothing but a towel around his hips. He doesn't even notice the blond on his bed as he dries his hair with another towel. He turns with his back to his bed as he picks out some clothes from the closet and starts to put them on.

"Sahasuke!"

Said raven staggers as he hears someone call his name. He quickly grabs a Kunai from a shelf of the closet and turns around with the Sharingan activated and anger in his eyes. The blush Sasuke had on his face deepens as he realizes he was afraid of being seen naked by the blond who is just sleep talking on his bed. Sasuke holds his hand over his face for a moment and then continues dressing himself. He puts on a long sleeved black shirt with a V-neck and a black pants. He then takes a look at the blond and sighs irritated when he sees the empty bottle of sake. He picks it up and throws it in the trash, picking up some beer from the fridge on his way back to the bedroom. He sits down at the low table not far from his bed and drinks half of the bottle in one go.

_When I wake up that blond I'd better not be completely sober. He will be far from sober as well, taken how much he had to drink._ Sasuke looks over to the bed where Naruto softly mumbles in his sleep and smiles a little.

After some time of drinking some more, Sasuke starts to slightly feel the effect of the alcohol. He stands up and makes his way to his bed where he hears Naruto mumbling his name again.

_Dobe..._ Sasuke thinks as he looks at the sleeping face of his former best friend and rival. Sasuke silently observes him as he sits down on the bed next to the blond. He takes in all the changes in his appearance and recognizes the things that haven't changed in all those years.

When the war had neared its end, Sasuke knew he couldn't stay, taken that he was still distrusted by others and seen as a criminal.  
Of course he could have explained his actions and confront Konoha with the truth but Sasuke knew that anger and hatred were still the most overwhelming feelings in him towards Konoha and that it would take a long time to get over all the trauma's he's gotten over the years. Sasuke feared he would emotionally break down if he told them about such painful experiences or that he would discover even more painful truth's. In order to deal with his unstable emotion's, trauma's and the past he yearns to leave behind, Sasuke knew he had to leave. He had to get away from the places, the people, who reminded him of all the painful things he's been through. All Sasuke ever wanted, ever since the night he lost everything he cared about, was to get over it and move on. He knew though that that wouldn't be possible if Itachi, and later Danzo and Konoha, were still alive. They were the ones who would keep the confronting him with his past, keeping the nightmares alive, and would most certainly pose a threat to his future. Each time Sasuke finally managed to complete his revenge he would think that it's finally over. But each time he would discover something even worse.  
The decision to leave wasn't difficult to make since he didn't have a home to return to anymore anyway. These past four years Sasuke had been traveling around the world. He would go to places he's never been before and met all kinds of new people. He never stayed at one place for longer than a couple of weeks or months. Sasuke has learned a lot from the people he had met on his journey, but the most important thing is that he has learned to let go of his past and how to move forward. As time had passed Sasuke has managed to get close to his original character again.

Naruto starts to softly moan in his sleep which catches Sasuke's attention again. The blond starts to squirm a little as he keeps moaning with a frown on his face.

_I wonder what he is dreaming about._ Sasuke thinks as he suddenly feels attracted to his former best friend. He leans in closer to him as he puts one hand next to Naruto's slightly blushing face.

"Saha... Ngh...Hmmhmm..." Naruto moans, causing butterfly's in the raven's stomach. Sasuke can't take his eyes of him. Naruto's face is cutely flustered. His bright blond hair sticking to his slightly sweating forehead. His tanned skin and his soft slightly parted lips that lets short breath's out so erotically. Sasuke licks his lips and leans in to Naruto's face unconsciously. Sasuke closes his eyes as their lips are only a short breath apart.

"I won!" Naruto yells suddenly, knocking Sasuke of the bed to the ground before their lips could have touched. Sasuke scowls as he wipes over his bruised cheek while Naruto turns on his side and continues to giggle and mumble in his sleep. Flustered and pissed off, Sasuke stands up and hits Naruto not so gently on his head to wake him up.

"Itetetete. Wrhat t'hell was tha for?!" Naruto shouts and turns to face Sasuke with a scowl as he tries to get his vision sharp.

"That is for knocking me over, you usuratonkachi. What the hell do you think you're doing in my bed?!" Sasuke says as he folds his arms in front of his chest and looks at the blond sternly. Naruto wipes his eyes a few times to clear his blurry vision and tries to think straight.

"S-Sasuke..." He says softly as he looks at the raven stunned.

"Oi, you awake yet, dobe?" Sasuke pokes Naruto's forehead as he sits next to him again. He's surprised when Naruto doesn't answer. Naruto's eyes are now filled with tears and he quickly wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck, ignoring the questions of his unconscious. Even if this is a dream. Even if it is his drunken mind playing tricks on him. He would enjoy every moment of holding his precious friend close.

"S-Sasuke...*sniff* Sahasuke, Sasuke...*sniff*" Naruto sobs while letting his tears fall. Sasuke wraps his arms around the devastated blond as Naruto's shoulders shock with each sob. Naruto starts to cry harder and louder while holding Sasuke tighter. Sasuke strokes his back and shushes to him softly, trying to calm him down. They sit like that for some time till it seems that Naruto starts to calm down a bit. Sasuke softly kisses Naruto's forehead and leans against it with his own. Blue eyes look into black ones as Sasuke gently wipes away Naruto's tears. He smiles softly at Naruto to reassure him that everything will be alright. Naruto's heart skips a beat and he feels the butterfly's in his stomach going crazy. Due to the alcohol he acts on impulse and kisses Sasuke on his lips with passion. Before Sasuke knows it he kisses Naruto back, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind. Sasuke softly bites Naruto's lower lip, asking for entrance which he is quickly granted as Naruto opens his mouth for him. Whit his tongue, Sasuke explores every corner of Naruto's mouth. Naruto moves his head a little so Sasuke can slide his tongue in even further and moans softly. They keep their eyes closed as their tongues move around each other, cherishing each moment, movement, touch as they exchange saliva. Naruto leans back a little and pulls Sasuke with him so he lays on his back with Sasuke on top of him. They have to break the kiss in order to get fresh air and both of them are panting from having kissed so passionately for so long. Naruto lays his hands on Sasuke's cheeks and his eyes fill with tears as he feels Sasuke so close. Making it all seem to real.

"Sasuke..." Naruto says and a single tear rolls down his face which is quickly wiped away by Sasuke's hand. "I... Miss you... so much. P-please be real.. Please don't disappear..." Before Sasuke can answer Naruto has pulled him into another kiss again.

"I won't." The raven reply's between their hot kiss. Sasuke knows he shouldn't take advantage of Naruto like this but he just can't help it. There is no way he could resist him, though the alcohol plays it's part in it, clouding his straight thinking mind. Both of them are turned on now.

"Prove it. Touch me. Let me feel you everywhere..." Sasuke smirks as he hears the demanding tune and desperation in his voice. He kisses Naruto shortly and pulls of his shirt while Naruto takes of his own. Soon they are completely naked with their clothes scattered around the room. Naruto lays on his back while leaning on his elbows and Sasuke sits in front of him. They look at each other's body and Naruto gulps as he sees how big Sasuke's cock is. Sasuke smirks as he makes his way over to the blond.

"No matter how many years pass, I guess I'll always be bigger then you." Naruto growls softly and looks away with crimson cheeks. Sasuke places a hand on one of those cheeks and makes Naruto face him. Instead of mock, what Naruto expected, he reads concern in Sasuke's eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" The raven asks unsure. The desperation, determination and lust return to Naruto's eyes.

"Yes." He says firmly, washing all doubt Sasuke had away. Sasuke kisses Naruto deeply and lays down between his legs. They both moan loudly as their members are being pushed together. Sasuke gently kisses Naruto's neck and starts to make his way down, leaving a trail of hickeys from Naruto's jaw to his left nipple. In the meanwhile Sasuke's hands explore Naruto's chest everywhere and Naruto encourages him by moving his hands over Sasuke's back and through his hair. He moans loudly when Sasuke takes his nipple in his mouth while he plays with Naruto's other one with his hand. The sound is like music to Sasuke's ears and he is rewarded with more as he sucks Naruto's nipple. He bites softly in it and turns circles around it with his tongue before going back to sucking it. The sensation drives Naruto crazy and he bucks his hips up to grind his member against Sasuke's. Sasuke moans softly and moves his head up to kiss his horny uke deeply again while grinding against him every now and then.

"Nhg... Ah.. Sasuke... Mmore... P-please... Fuck me!" Naruto moans before smacking his lips on Sasuke's again. Saliva flows down Naruto's chin as they kiss with more and more lust and passion. Sasuke suddenly breaks their hot kiss and moves his way down Naruto's body while leaving kisses, hickeys and bite marks. He gently kisses the top of Naruto's member and enjoys the sounds Naruto reacts with. From the lowest part of Naruto's shaft Sasuke licks up to the top causing Naruto to moan loudly and yearn for more, which Sasuke gives him. He takes Naruto's hard member in his hot mouth and Naruto cries it out of pleasure. Sasuke starts to bob his head up and down while gently stroking it with his teeth every now and then. "Ngh.. ah, ah... Sa-Sahsuke... I'm gonna..." Naruto moans as Sasuke moves faster. When Sasuke feels Naruto coming he takes in half of his sperm and swallows it, letting the other half flow over Naruto's stomach. Naruto breaths heavily from the treatment and having called Sasuke's name out at his climax. Sasuke wets three fingers with Naruto's sperm and holds one finger at Naruto's entrance. He wavers one last time as he looks over at Naruto's face for approval. Said blond, covered in sweat, his cheeks bright red and having nothing but lust in his eyes, nods determinedly. Sasuke slowly enters his finger into Naruto's tight hole and Naruto screams it out. Having his finger only half way in, Sasuke quickly moves to Naruto's chest to suck, bite and turn around his nipple again in order to distract him from the pain as he slides his finger in further. Naruto's moans slowly die out as Sasuke stops moving his finger, having it completely in. The raven leans up to Naruto's face and kisses him gently.

"I'm sorry if I hurted you. I...I have never done this before... A-are you still a virgin?" Sasuke looks at the blond questioningly with a slight bush on his face.

"Yes... I'm still a virgin... But it's okay, Sasuke. You don't have to go easy on me... I-I want it to hurt... Make it hurt so I'll know this isn't a dream... So I will remember..."

Sasuke nods and kisses Naruto deeply while moving his finger again. Naruto's cry's from pain soon turn into moans from pleasure. Whit his free hand Sasuke plays with Naruto's nipple while he attacks the other with his mouth again as he adds another finger. Sasuke complies when Naruto begs him to move his hand faster and is pulled into another sloppy kiss when he starts scissoring.

"Ah...Ah, ah... Sasuke... Fuck... Skip the last one... Enter m-me... I-I want-ah... You now!" Naruto moans loudly and wraps his legs around Sasuke's hips. Using the remaining sperm on Naruto's stomach, Sasuke wets his hard shaft and aims it at Naruto's widened entrance. Not wasting any more time, Sasuke slides his member into Naruto's tight hole. They both moan in unison as Sasuke enters Naruto all the way in. Naruto can feel the tears sting in his eyes while Sasuke enjoys the feeling of Naruto's soft, wet, hot wand surrounding his big throbbing cock, but has a hard time holding back so they can adjust.

"Move." Naruto whispers demandingly but Sasuke can see the tears in his eyes. He decides to ignore it and kisses Naruto deeply and gently as he slowly starts to move. After their first few slow thrusts Naruto already pleads Sasuke to move faster. Sasuke can no longer hold back and pulls Naruto's legs up higher as he starts to move faster and faster. Naruto shouts it out and begs for more each time Sasuke hits his hot spot. The room is now filled with moans from the both of them.

"Yes... Ah... Sasuke... I'm... Ahalmost... Ngha.." Naruto moans as he tries to hold himself back.

"M-me too... Ngh... Scream my name... When you do.. NhNaru, Naru, Naru..." Sasuke replies between his thrusts.

Naruto screams out Sasuke's name when he finally comes. Sasuke feels the wands around his member tighten and comes hard within the blond while moaning his name. Sasuke lays down on top of his uke and they both lay in each other's embrace, panting heavily while they enjoy the afterglow of their make-out session. Sasuke feels how he starts to get drowsy and intends to pull out of Naruto but is stopped by the blonds legs that embrace his hips tightly again.

"Don't go out. I want to feel you inside me more." Naruto says and kisses Sasuke's neck gently.

"Hmmm... I'm tired Naruto. Let's just sleep..." Sasuke softly says as he notices how Naruto keeps kissing him.

"No, I don't want tonight to end. I want to fuck with you all night long." Before Sasuke can answer Naruto has rolled them on their side. Pushing Sasuke over, Naruto intends to sit on top of him but they fall from the bed on their other side.

"Ugh... You usuratonkachi, that hurts!" Sasuke says growling.

"S-Sorry..." Naruto says with a apologetic grin.

He quickly pulls Sasuke over him to their other side and sits on top of him. Sasuke rolls with his eyes as Naruto grins at him. Naruto leans down to capture the others lips with his and moves his hands all over Sasuke's chest.

"You just relax and enjoy. Now It's my turn to move and make you feel really good." Naruto says as his hands explore Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's answer is stifled by a moan as Naruto starts to pinch his nipples. Using the same tactics Sasuke had used on him, Naruto feels how his seme gets turned on again. Naruto lets out short breaths and soft moans as he starts to move his hips. He takes a look at Sasuke who has his eyes closed, a slight blush on his cheeks and soft moans leave his slightly parted lips. Naruto starts to move faster and closes his eyes as well while one loud moan after the other leaves his lips.

_It hurts but it feels so good at the same time. He's here... He really is here... I finally found him! And I won't let him go again. _Naruto thinks as he starts to slam himself down on Sasuke harder and harder. Sasuke's moans increase in amount and volume. He quickly sits up and guides Naruto with his hands while kissing the blonds tears away, which he knows are out of joy. They scream out each other's names as they come together. Naruto treasures the feeling of Sasuke's hot liquid filling him up and knows that nothing ever felt so good before.

Naruto leans with his head on Sasuke's shoulder and intends to enjoy the afterglow but his seme isn't satisfied yet.

"Don't think you can get some sleep now that you've actually got me into the mood again." Sasuke says and quickly pushes Naruto up against the wall. Naruto wraps his legs around the ravens waist and screams it out as Sasuke starts to slam himself into Naruto mercilessly.

"Sa-ha... Ha... Fast-sa-ah, ha..." Naruto's moans quickly become meaningless as Sasuke continues to abuse his prostate over and over again, causing the blond uke to see stars. Sasuke feels himself reaching his climax as he tries to hold himself back from coming. Ecstasy and adrenaline rush through his body as he concentrates on Naruto's unsteady moans and how good Naruto's insides feel especially when the wands tighten around his big member when his uke comes. With a few more harsh attacks at Naruto's insides Sasuke comes inside of the blond as well for the third time that night. While still breathing heavily he quickly carries Naruto to the bed where they lay down. Sasuke notices how Naruto is knocked out, knowing that he is the one responsible for it. Sasuke sighs deeply and pulls Naruto close, being still inside of him and not wanting to pull out. The raven regrets his actions already. The effect of the alcohol had already worn of somewhere around round two but having gone that far he'd thought that it didn't matter if they went a little further. Naruto was the one who didn't want to stop after all and he wanted Sasuke to show no mercy. Still, Sasuke couldn't shake of feeling guilty. He decides not to think about it anymore for now and starts to remember the make-out sessions of that night which he had enjoyed so much. He pulls Naruto closer, wanting to be deeper inside of him and falls into a sleep filled with dreams about his blond, horny uke.

* * *

It's still early in the morning when Sasuke wakes up. He looks at the blond in his arms and remembers what had happened last night. With a sigh he carefully slides out of Naruto and of the bed to his feet. He looks back at the blond, who is no longer a virgin, and takes some underwear as he makes his way to the bathroom.

_How could I have been so stupid..._ Sasuke thinks as he lets hot water from the shower power on his face. _I don't even like him like that. I shouldn't. He's the hero of Konoha. That same Konoha that betrayed me and turned a blind eye at me and that bastards actions. I'm a criminal to the world and would only drag that dobe down. This was a mistake! I should never have done this with him! Why is it always him? Why is it always Naruto with whom I'm getting in these kind of situations in?!_ Frustrated Sasuke hits the wall and then turns the hot water cold so he can cool of a little.

* * *

It's nearly midday when Naruto wakes up. He groans at the headache he's got and the pain in his body. He tries to sit up but whines at the harsh pain coming from his ass. He whimpers softly as he carefully lies down again. Naruto sighs deeply as he remembers what had happened last night. The alcohol has started to wear off half way their second round and he can remember the last one clearly. A smile spreads on his face now that he knows it all really did happen. He looks around the room and his smile soon falters when he doesn't see the raven, who is no longer a virgin, anywhere. His eyes then fall on the glass of water, the pills and the note standing on his nightstand. He picks up the note and starts to read it with a fast beating heart.

_Oi dobe,_

_I don't know if you remember what had happened last night but taken the pain you probably feel, you can guess it.  
__We both had to much to drink and didn't think straight about what we were doing.  
__It was a mistake. I never should have done this with you. It's best that we both forget this ever happened and move on.  
__Reach for your own future, Naruto, for that is what I'm doing with mine._

_Farewell,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Tears roll down Naruto's cheeks as he starts to re-read the note, checking it on any hidden messages but finding no such thing. His shoulders shock as he buries his face in his hands which are soon soaked from his wet, salty tears. The pain in his chest is unbearable and he knows that those painkillers can't take it away. Even if he could get up, Naruto stayed in bed that day. In that bed where Sasuke had made him so incredibly good, Naruto gives in to his abused and broken heart. The tears keep flowing until his sobs eventually guide him to sleep.

* * *

**Well? Was it any good? I hope so, cuss I'm not gonna redo this.**

**Naru: How depressing... Again! Onestly, It was so good and you had to end it like this?!**

**Sasu:You really love drama don't you? Or are you just that emo?**

**Me: First; Yes I love writing drama and there will be a lot of tears, though mainly from Naru. Second; I honestly don't want to hear this from you Sasu, You are ether a grumpy loner or a drama quin half of the time.**

**Sasu: Am not!**

**Naru: Are so! It's treu you know. You act upon your feelings instandly. Hatred becomes obsession, sadness becomes despair, anger becomes rage, desire becomes greed etc.**

**Sasu: I am so not talking to you anymore. Honestly, screw you Naruto.**

**Naru: Oi wait! You know I like that about you! Because love becomes obsession to! In a good way. Your overprotective is a reaction on fear and though it goes far sometimes, I like it! I love you for it! **

**Sasu: -.- ... *kisses Naru***

**Me: O/O *sigh* _How cute. ^/^ They just really belong together. _**


	4. Chapter 3: I am what?

_**Part 3.**_

_Damn it!_ Naruto thinks as he hovers over the toilet again to throw up for the fifth time that morning. _What's wrong with me?_

The morning after his breakdown Naruto had managed to gather himself up again. It has been over a month since his make-out with Sasuke and he has been throwing up every morning for a couple of weeks. Naruto still didn't return to Konoha since he got so close to Sasuke and didn't want to give up on his search.

_Maybe It's best that I do head back... I've never been this sick before and I doubt it's from a broken heart. Baa-chan is gonna get worried to if I stay away much longer. I don't have any lead on Sasuke anymore ether anyway. _

Naruto stumbles on his feet to pack his stuff for the way back. He checks out of the inn and skips breakfast, knowing he would only throw it up, as he rushes out of the small town towards Konoha. Once he's in the forest he activates Kyuubi chackra mode. Even with the use of Kyuubi's chakra it will take him another month to get back. Due to the morning sickness and the sudden hunger attacks it takes him even longer to get home. Finally, after a good four and a half month away, Naruto returns to Konoha. Not in the mood for his friends or putting on a fake smile for the villagers, Naruto teleports straight to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-baa-chan I'm ba-" Naruto's loud announcement is interrupted as a book hits him straight in his face.

"You're late, brat!" Tsunade says sternly, standing behind her desk. "Three months top, Naruto, it has been nearly five!" Naruto scratches the back of his head and grins nervously as he listens to Tsunade's lecture.

"I'm really sorry, obaa-chan. I just kinda got delayed..." Tsunade notices how Naruto's smile disappears and can see the sadness in his eyes.

"Did something happen?" She asks as she walks around her desk and leans against it.

"Well, T-there were these people who told me they had seen Sasuke. They lured me into a trap b-because they wanted Kurama. T-they said that I was to yo-young and inexp... D-damn it…" Naruto says as he tries to wipe his tears away, but they just keep coming. "Why am I crying?" Naruto chuckles softly in a week attempt to laugh it off.

It pains Tsunade to see him like this. Naruto normally never showed his tears and she can only guess that the reason for these unstoppable tears is that he didn't find Sasuke again. She guides him to a couch in her office and sits down next to him. After a bit Naruto gets to calm down.

"What's wrong with me?" Naruto asks while holding his head in his hands. "I normally have a lot better control over my emotions. I've been throwing up a lot and yet I sometimes can't seem to stop eating. I'm confused. Why am I acting like this?" Naruto looks at Tsunade with his last question and the Hokage can see the desperation in his eyes.

"Hmmm..." Tsunade closes her eyes as she thinks over what Naruto told her. _Taken all those symptoms he told me I can only think of one condition but that wouldn't be possible... right? Maybe he's just stressed out. People eat a lot when they do but throwing up isn't a logical combination. Not to mention that Naruto's emotion are a total mess... I've got to examine this better. _Tsunade opens her eyes and stands up. "Before I draw any conclusions I want to examine you better. Come." Naruto quickly stands up and follows Tsunade out of her office.

In the halls they pass Shisune who is holding a pile of books and paper.

"Ah, lady Tsunade, Where are you going? These papers need to be signed and preparations for the upcoming Chuunin exams need to be discussed. The raven haired woman says while silently pleading Tsunade to think about her work.

"That can wait. I've got more important things to take care of now."Tsunade answers without slowing her phase or even look at her assistant.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shisune calls out but scowls as she sees that Tsunade had already turned the corner. She sighs deeply as she makes her way to her bosses office with Tonton following her and agreeing with her complains.

* * *

"Here." Naruto says as he hand the small, closed bottle with his urine to Tsunade.

"Thank you. Now sit over there and wait till I come back. And don't touch anything!" Tsunade says sternly before she goes to another room.

"I'm not a child." Naruto mumbles and pouts as he sits back in his chair with his arms folded. Alright, he did cause trouble three years ago, but that electronic bed just asked to be played with! And that wind blowing thing felt really good at that hot day. And come on, that bleeping machine just looked as a freaking game console! Anyone would mistake it for that. A devious smile spreads on Naruto's face as he remembers the moments and the historic way the nurses had reacted.

His thoughts are interrupted as the door opens and Tsunade calls him in. She gestures him to take of his shirt and lay to down on a bed with a tv-screen and a laptop next to it.

"This will be cold but bare with it." Tsunade says as she smears the cold jelly liquid on Naruto's stomach. Tsunade looks at the laptop and frowns, causing Naruto to get uneasy and concerned.

"E-everything alright?" He asks unsure and swallows after. Tsunade can see the concern in his eyes and pulls out a cloth to clean Naruto's stomach while she closes the laptop with her other hand.

"Naruto, I need to ask you something personal and you have to be honest with me." Naruto sits up and sways his legs over the edge of the bed as he cleans the rest of his stomach himself. He fears Tsunade's question, not knowing what to expect, but nods. Tsunade takes a deep breath and looks Naruto straight into his bright blue eyes.

"Have you been intimate with someone?" Naruto's eyes widen as he gasps for air. He doesn't know how to answer or react.

_How does she know? Should I admit? If she knows it was Sasuke... No! She can't know that!_ Naruto panics on the inside and Tsunade can see it.

"Naruto, you can trust me. I might be Hokage but in first place I am a medical-ninja and the patients privacy stands above all. Whatever is said between us, will stay between us." She takes one of Naruto's hands in hers and looks at him determinedly. Naruto nods as he tries to hold back his tears.

"Yes..." He whispers with trembling voice. Tsunade nods and strokes Naruto's hand.

"Can you tell me his name or how this happened?" Naruto shakes his head quickly at Tsunade's question.

"I-I don't remember. I was really drunk so... I don't think I hated it. I just don't remember... Wait, what makes you think it was a guy?" Naruto says, hoping Tsunade will fall for his excuse. Tsunade takes a deep breath and lets go of Naruto's hand while leaning back.

"Naruto what I am about to tell you will be hard to believe. I think you can get more answers out of Kurama but listen to me now. Naruto, it appears that you are pregnant." Naruto can't do anything else then just stare at her. A silence settles between them till it's broken by Naruto's soft chuckling.

"I am what?" He asks unbelievably.

"Pregnant, Naruto. I couldn't believe it ether so I ran the tests over and over again but they all had the same outcome." Tsunade shows Naruto four strips that say he's positive. "Just now I scanned your stomach and it appears your body has adjusted itself on carrying a child. I think Kurama has to do with this." Tsunade looks at the young man in front of her. She knows this must be really hard for him to take in. Especially since he doesn't even know the other guy whom he did it with. As far as she knows he could have raped him. Naruto stares in front of him with many thoughts running through his mind.

_I'm pregnant? Is this some kind of joke? From that one time? That one night? I carry another life inside of me? I carry Sasuke's child?!_ Suddenly the entire meaning of being pregnant and the consequences hit him full force. "But I'm a guy! How on earth am I supposed to give birth?! How am I supposed to take care of a child?! I can hardly take care of myself! I never asked for this! It was just one night! How could this ever happened?! Everyone will think I'm some kind of freak! Why is- How come- This isn't- how am I- Why-!" Naruto lets himself fall to the floor where he cries in his hands. Tsunade quickly kneels down to hold the trembling, shocking and devastated blond in her arms.

"It's going to be alright Naruto. I won't let you go through this alone. When the time comes we will bring your child into this world operationally. I will see to it that nothing bad befalls either one of you. You don't have to worry about your friends. They love you and will always accept you the way you are. I bet they would all be willing to help you take care of this child. Everything will be fine Naruto." Tsunade keeps shushing Naruto to calm him down. Naruto means so much to her. He is like a grandson to her and seeing him so devastated, so lost, awakens her (grand)motherly instincts. At the same time, despite all his overflowing negative emotions, Naruto can feel the love she has for him. Not knowing how his mother would have acted, Tsunade comes close to that title. He cherishes the moment, even when he starts to get a hold of himself again.

"I want to ask Kurama." Naruto says as they let go of each other. Tsunade nods and Naruto sits down on the bed again with folded legs and closes his eyes.

* * *

Soon he stands before the grand cage and looks into crimson eyes. The water around him comes to his ankle's and is lukewarm. The bars of the cage look golden as the water reflects on it and on the walls in the room.

"Kurama." Naruto says as greeting and takes a few steps towards the cage.

"Naruto." Kurama's dark voice replays as his red tails softly sway through the air.

"What did you do to me?" Naruto looks at him with no emotion. The red beast smirks and his eyes glimmer deviously.

"I took every chance I got to make you pregnant. In order to create life, DNA of two people is needed. With my chakra I made it possible for your and Sasuke's chakra to combine. I can't say I had to little of Sasuke's. You two kept fucking like rabbits. If your pregnancy was like a fox's you could have gotten at least ten kits." Kurama's dark laughter echo's through the room.

"My love-life is none of your concern, so stay out of it!" Naruto yells with a tomato-red face.

"I would love to kid, but the two of you were just too loud. There was no way I could ignore your screams and loud moans. And I am glad that you said 'love-life' and not 'sex-life'. For it is love that you feel for that brat. And you can make him feel the same way about you, if he doesn't do so already." Kurama's eyes soften when he sees the hope return to Naruto's light blue eyes. He cares for the little blond in front of him, though he wouldn't admit that easily. He has seen Naruto grow up, all the hardships he went through and how he handled them. Truth is, though he'd never admit it, Kurama is proud of all the things 'his' kid has achieved. He knows Naruto better than anybody else and can read him like an open book.  
Kurama has gotten sick of watching Naruto run in circles to find his Sasuke and he knows that Naruto wouldn't be able to keep himself together if he doesn't get some more hope. Even if Sasuke doesn't give in, Naruto won't be alone anymore with this child.

"You... really think I can?" Naruto asks unsure with hope in his voice and eyes. He already knew his feelings for Sasuke ran that deep. He found out during that night, which was the reason why he didn't want to stop. Why he wanted to make Sasuke enjoy it as much as he did. To Naruto, that night wasn't about having sex. It was about making love. And though the alcohol played it's part in it for the both of them, not once did Naruto regret losing his virginity to Sasuke. He had hoped Sasuke felt the same, but the moment he found the note it had felt as if Sasuke had taken the biggest part of his heart with him. If there were a chance to get Sasuke to love him the same way, Naruto would do anything.

"Kid, you got the leader of the Akatsuki to turn over a new leaf. If you can make friends with such strong enemies, there is no doubt that you can win Sasuke over. Gheh, you could even call it a rivalry match since the brat is nearly as stubborn as you. Make him your mate kid. You carry his child now so you are practically his family. I am sealed inside of you so I can at least have some influence in your life. It's not just sound that I can't block out, it's your body temperature to. Not to mention that it's my chakra that has to heal you up."

Naruto blushes deeply and pouts at Kurama's last mocking words, but smiles inwardly. He knows the red demon cares about him and Naruto cares just as much about him. _If I can even get a demon, filled with hatred, to love me, then I'm sure I can make Sasuke love me too._ Naruto thinks to himself.

"Thanks, Kurama, for giving me a family. That's all I ever wanted." Naruto says while he leans up against the bars of Kurama's cage.

"I know, kid. Now get lost and let me rest. Make sure not to use my chakra to much since it's used for the health of your and Sasuke's kid. Also, you better find him before this kid is born. It would be better for everyone when he's there when his kid takes in his first fresh breath." Naruto nods determinedly. Just before he goes back to where Tsunade is waiting for him he hears Kurama's last mocking words. "It seems that kiss in class proves you two to be destined."

* * *

When Naruto opens his eyes he has a scowl on his face, which worries Tsunade. She had been eagerly waiting, hoping that she was right about Kurama sticking behind it. Though she denies it to herself, Tsunade is rather fascinated by the fact that Naruto, as a guy, is capable of carrying a child. It goes against all laws of nature and as a medical ninja she is highly interested in the cause. But her love and concern for the blond, whom is still just a boy in her eyes, goes above her curiosity. She would never do anything that could possibly harm Naruto. Though the entire situation makes her wonder whether the same could have happened to the other Jinchuriki's. It does actually make sense at some point. The only weakness of the seal is pregnancy after all and if only female Jinchuriki's can get pregnant then only male one's could exist. It seems there has to be a weakness to the seal and since pregnancy is it, it should be possible for male Jinchuriki's to get pregnant to.

"Naruto? Is everything alright?" Naruto quickly looks at her as he hears the concern in her voice and smiles.

"I'm fine. Kurama is indeed the one who made this possible." Naruto looks down at his stomach and lays his hand on it. "...This miracle..." He says while feeling the love for his unborn child. The child he and Sasuke made together. Tsunade is relieved to see how calm Naruto is. She can tell that he has accepted the situation, found peace with it and now cherishes a strong love for his kid.

_Naruto will be a great parent._ Tsunade thinks and is determined to see to it that these two will be alright. "Naruto, I suggest you tell Sakura about this. It doesn't have to be now, but I think it will be better that multiple medical ninja can keep an eye on you. You know you can trust her and I'm sure, as your team-mate and close friend, she'd be more then willing to help you in any way with this. Also, it's best you don't go on missions. No searching for Sasuke anymore either, understood?"

Naruto's heart beats fast at Tsunade's last words and knows that he can't give up on his search, especially now. _Should I tell her it was Sasuke? No, I can't do that. At least not now, not here... I need more time. I've got to think this over. _"Yes ma'm..." Naruto says while avoiding the Hokage's eyes. "Can I go home now?" He asks and Tsunade nods.

"Make sure you come to me for check-ups every once a week." Naruto nods as he leaves the room and heads home.

* * *

After having some dinner and taking a shower Naruto lies in his bed while looking at the ceiling. He has his hand on his stomach and gently caresses it as many thoughts run through his mind. _I still can't believe this is really happening. I have Sasuke's child inside of me... I'm so curious to what he or she would look like. And what gender would it be. I'm fine with both, it's already a miracle that I'm getting a child with Sasuke at all, so I won't complain. I will love our child no matter what._ Naruto softly sighs and closes his eyes. _I hope I can find Sasuke in time... I miss him. I want to tell him. But what if he doesn't want our child? What if he just thinks I'm some kind of freak and is utterly disgusted with me? _Naruto feels a shiver running down his spine and he turns on his side where he crawls up like a ball.  
_No. Sasuke isn't like that. He will never be like that. The way he touched me... The way he looked at me... He might call it a mistake, but I know that it meant more to him then he lets on to. He... probably just got scared or something. After everything he's been through it's probably hard for him to trust others again... I wonder where he's been all this time and why I couldn't find him. Sasuke... Where are you now? Damn it, you bastard, you can't let me go through this alone. You'd better show your face to me sometime soon and be sorry about leaving me like this or else I swear I'll kick your ass so you'd be the one who can't walk straight up for days! _A grin spreads on Naruto's face as he pulls the covers over his head, waiting for sleep to take him over but another thought pops up in his head.  
_How am I gonna find him if Tsunade forbids me and keeps an eye on me? And I honestly don't feel like going alone... I can defend myself but I can't use Kyuubi's Chakra to much because of the baby. What if such a group shows up again or stronger? What if I can't defend myself well enough? Or make a mistake? It's not just my life I'd be putting on the line anymore. If... If I tell Tsunade... Would she understand? Maybe... But only if I explain it well enough. I also should think about how I'm gonna tell Sakura-chan. There is no way I'm ever gonna tell her it's Sasuke's of course. I mean, she had a crush on him for so long and even though she says she's over him, there is no way I can tell her I slept with her former crush. Hmmm... Now how am I gonna tell Tsunade... _While thinking over a strategy sleep slowly start to cloud Naruto's mind. When the sleep finally takes him over his dreams are filled with Sasuke and their child.

* * *

"Obaa-chan! Go on a date with me!" Naruto shouts as he walks into the Hokage's office.

"I am not that desperate, brat. Honestly, do you have to be so loud this early in the morning?" Tsunade replies from her desk while massaging her temples. "You were here only two days ago. I said a check-up each day, not each week."

"I know. And I didn't mean a real date. I'm not desperate ether. Just come to my house around six. I'll make us some dinner and then we can talk about... some stuff... Till Sakura comes. Y-you know, it might help if you're there when I tell her... Or let's just say that it's a get together for not desperate people!" Naruto says and grins with his arms folded behind his head. Tsunade sighs as she leans back in her chair.

"Fine, fine. I am the one who suggested you'd tell her after all. But you better make something eatable, and I don't mean ramen." Naruto's grin spreads and he nods before rushing out of the Hokage building.

* * *

After doing some shopping for dinner, Naruto walks over the streets of Konoha till he sees a baby shop. He holds still before it's window and looks at the stuff behind it. He smiles when he sees the stuffed animals, baby toys, baby car, clothes diapers and food. Naruto wavers whether he should walk in and buy something till a couple walks out of the shop. They talk and smile at each other while holding hands and Naruto can tell that the woman is highly pregnant. He feels a sharp pain in his chest as he watches them walk away and turns around to head home again, wishing Sasuke were with him so they could prepare for their baby together.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Tsunade hears after knocking on Naruto's door. She's glad to see him so cheerful as he opens the door for her and she can smell the delicious scent of their dinner hanging through Naruto's cozy home. When they enter the Kitchen Tsunade is relieved to see two plates with rice, meat and sauce instead of Naruto's usual instant ramen.

"I didn't know you could cook." She says as she sits down at the table in front of Naruto.

"Two years ago I started to try things out. I'm glad I did cuss it's better for the baby." Naruto says and grins before taking a bite.

"Glad that you finally figured that out." Tsunade says after swallowing her bite and grins at the now pouting blond.

During the rest of their dinner they talk about casual thing like; what is needed and important for rising a child, how the surgery would go and of course, how the others will react.

"Baa-chan... There is actually a reason why I called you over so early." Naruto confesses after putting their dishes in the sink.

"Tel me, brat." Tsunade says as Naruto sits down on his chair again. She had figured as much, taken that he wouldn't call her over for just dinner. Naruto sighs deeply as he gathers his courage while sliding his hand in his pocket to hold Sasuke's note.

"I actually lied when I said that I didn't know who did this to me." Tsunade raises a brow but doesn't interrupt Naruto's explanation. "I-I was the one begging him for more. I yearned for him and I know now that I love him. I loved and enjoyed every second of it and I know he did the same. We didn't confess but I know that it had meant more than just a good fuck to us. I... regret that I didn't confess to him. I-I want to find him, Tsunade, so I can tell him my true feelings and that I carry his child, his family." Naruto has a hard time fighting his tears back and swallows hard as he pulls out Sasuke's note to let Tsunade read it. Tsunade's eyes widen when she reads the name at the bottom of the note while Naruto continues. "Sasuke had plenty reasons for his actions, good reasons. I don't know where he has been all this time but he has changed. In a good way. Please, let me search for him, Tsunade. I need to tell him about our child who need him. I need him... I... Can't live without him... I-I miss him... so much..."

Tears are flowing down Naruto's cheeks as his shocking shoulders accompany his devastated sobs. Tsunade looks at the blond worried while she thinks over his request. It remains quit for a bit which gives Naruto the change to get a hold of himself again. He looks up when he hears Tsunade sigh.

"Even if I didn't approve, you would still keep looking for him right? I can tell that you truly love him and that you would do anything to be with him. Then who am I to tell you that you can't? Everyone in Konoha can tell that you two had a strong bond and nobody can say for sure that it isn't there anymore." A bright smile spreads across Naruto's face and he can't help himself, though the side effects of his pregnancy is partially to blame, from hugging the blond woman.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Tsunade-baa-chan! Thank you so much!" Naruto says and Tsunade can't help but smile inwardly.

"Now hold on a minute. I wasn't done yet, you brat!" Tsunade says as she pushes Naruto off so she can breathe again. Naruto's smile drops a little as he looks at her with concern in his eyes. "I will allow you to keep searching for Sasuke, but I won't let you go alone. Your condition is to unpredictable and you mean to much to me and this village to take the risk of letting you leave unprotected. I also won't allow you to leave the village for longer than a month. And I do think It's best not to tell anyone that Sasuke is the father of the child you carry." Naruto nods. He understands and agrees with all her conditions. They talk about Sasuke's possible whereabouts, who should take part in the search team, how Sasuke might react which brings them how the others might react. Naruto is extremely happy to know that Tsunade approves and is willing to help him find Sasuke. He feels their bond growing with each word that is spoken and regrets distrusting and pushing her away for so long. Their conversation comes abruptly to an end when they hear knocking on Naruto's front door. Naruto gulps, knowing who is standing behind his door, and nervously opens it to invite his pink haired teammate.

* * *

**Ah, right... so this is what i've got till now.**

**I'm wondering, should I also switch to where Sasuke is now (Though I honestly don't know where that is...) Or should I just stay with Naruto?**

**Leave me some reviews, critics, what you like, what you don't like or wishes. **


	5. Chapter 4: The path to my happiness

_**Part 4. "The path to my happiness"**_

"So... Naruto when did you come back?" Sakura asks to break the awkward silence that hang in the air ever since they all seated down in Naruto's cozy living room. Sakura had been surprised to find her teacher here and understood that whatever Naruto had to tell her, it was important. It's not hard to see though that Naruto is extremely nervous so she thought of starting a casual conversation to break the awkward silence.

Naruto clears his throat before he answers Sakura's question. He sits in the lazy chair left of her while she sits in the middle of the couch and Tsunade is seated on her right in another lazy chair. A low table stands between them and across from it is a fireplace where a small fire burns to warm the room.

" A-A couple of days ago." Naruto answers without looking up at Sakura.

"I see..." She replies, not knowing what else to say as she fears that Naruto has news about Sasuke, and taken his nervousness It's not good.

Tsunade watches the two without saying a word. She wants to help Naruto out but knows that it's best for him to do this himself. He will have to tell others eventually as well after all.

Naruto panics on the inside. He had thought through a plan, a way of telling Sakura but due to his nerves he's forgotten what he had intended to say. _Of all times to have a black out now... Damn it! I had such a good idea on how to do this why can't I remember?!_ Naruto thinks. _Come on, come on, think dobe! think! Argh don't call me that! Damn it Sasuke why the hell did you have to leave?! I could really use your help right now!_ Naruto has his eyes closed and takes a deep breath, ordering himself to breath slowly. _Calm down... I guess I've got no choice... Just have to say it. Just gotta drop that bomb._ Naruto swallows hard before he stands up and turns to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I-I am pregnant!" Naruto shouts with closed eyes as his voice hits over. When it remains silent Naruto opens his eyes to see that not only Sakura's jaw has dropped but Tsunade's as well. Naruto's face turns crimson within seconds as he sits down again, wanting to disappear in his chair, while the two females look at him with surprise, shock, amusement and disbelief. With still her mouth open Sakura turns to look at her master who had gotten control of herself, having only the amusement glittering in her eyes.

"Ah... I-Is this a joke?" The confused girl asks and looks at Naruto again. "If this is a joke it is not funny Naruto. I-I mean, guys can't get pregnant... You can't just-" Tsunade decides that now it is time to interfere and help Naruto out a little taken that he seems to grow smaller with every word Sakura says.

"Sakura, you should hear him out. I know it's unbelievable but you should really listen to Naruto's full explanation." She says and Sakura closes her mouth as she turns to face Naruto again. She observes him and concern takes her over. Taken Tsunade's reaction on this she has to take this seriously.

"Ah.. Yes, well.. You see..." Naruto says but his thoughts wander off elsewhere. _Explain? How am I ever gonna explain? There is no way anyone would believe me... Just look at her reaction. She's my closest friend here in Konoha and knows me better than most people do._ Naruto's thoughts are interrupted by Tsunade.

"Naruto? Come on tell her, you know what to say." She says as she sees that she as his attention. She can tell though that Naruto is stressing himself out.

"Yeah, sorry. Right, of course I know what to say." _If even Sakura-chan doesn't believe me then why would others react any different._ "It's.. It's because of Kurama." _Why would Sasuke react any different?_ "Y-You know, Kyuubi. He's the one responsible for this." _Everyone would just think I'm some freak. The guy who got pregnant. Who would ever want a relationship with someone who doesn't know his own gender... _"H-He used DNA from me and someone else..." _Sasuke would never dare to look at me again... My friends would call me a liar..._ "I-I am..." Naruto stops as Sakura lays her hand on his cheek and wipes away a tear.

"Naruto..." She says and the blond can read the concern in her eyes. He quickly wipes away his tears and sniffs. "What do you mean with DNA from someone else, Naruto? Did... What happened?" Sakura asks as she swallows. She can't remember the last time she saw Naruto's tears and fears what might have happened to him. Their bond might not be as strong as it used to be, she still really doesn't want her precious friend and teammate to get hurt.

"N-No.. I... Couple of months ago I lost my virginity while being drunk. I don't remember much but I do know I liked it." _She believes me?_ Naruto can see the curiosity and concern in Sakura's eyes which encourages him to go on. "Kurama took any chance he got to combine my and this person's DNA together and create a new life within myself. He knows I've always wanted a family and gave me just that... I-I love this child and I want to keep it. B-But I'm probably gonna need help. Baa-chan says it's better that you keep an eye on me as well for the sake of the health of my unborn child and me..." Naruto sighs deeply and wipes away a few more tears. Sakura leans back on the couch and with her head on her pulled up knees she observes her friend a little longer.

"Naruto, can you come over here." She says as she gestures to the space beside her. Naruto nods and sits down on the couch as well, next to his pink haired friend. "Pull your shirt up." She says as her hand gets a green glow around it. Naruto blushes and looks away as he pulls his shirt up just enough to expose his stomach. Gently Sakura lays her hand on it to try to find any trace of life in it.

"It's still too early. He's pregnant for about two and a half month." Tsunade says and Sakura retreats her hand. Naruto lowers his shirt but doesn't dare to look at either one of the woman who are both lost in their thoughts as well.

"I-Is it... Was it a guy who... you know..." Sakura asks shyly on which Naruto nods. She looks at him as she gets worried again. "And you're sure he didn't force you?" Sakura looks at Naruto sternly, wanting him to tell the truth. Naruto's eyes widen at her question, not suspecting her to ask him something like that.

"I'm sure, Sakura-chan. I-I'm sorry if I ever gave you the wrong impression. But it... it seems I'm not really all that much of a ladies-man after all... " Naruto looks away again after showing her the determination in his eyes. Sakura just smiles at him. Sure she loves Naruto a lot but he is more like a brother to her. Though at one point she did fall for him after Sasuke had left and Naruto had grown more mature, she realized that her feelings for either one of the boys had grown to be nothing more than sisterly love. After the war she soon grew to miss the old, hyperactive, clumsy and always happy Naruto who had been replaced by his darker side. How powerless she had felt to have to watch him change. By the time he truly started to change it was already too late to stop it. Naruto grew up to fast and had far too much responsibility resting on his shoulders. He keeps blaming himself for so many things but no matter how hard his friends tried to change his mind about it, Naruto would only grow more bitter to them and himself. Looking at Naruto now Sakura can see a change in him, though she doesn't know what or why. All she knows is that this change was good for him. Showing his trust in Tsunade and herself means that Naruto is opening himself up again even if it's for just a little. Sakura is convinced that his love for his child is the reason he's opening up some more. From the depths of her heart she is Kurama thankful for it.

"Sakura, I want you to keep an eye on him. You should be the first person Naruto goes to whenever he has problems or questions handling this. Report to me every once in a week." Tsunade says as she stands up and turns to look at Naruto sternly. "And you, Naruto, make sure not to worry too much. Too much stress isn't good for your child. Make sure to get plenty of rest. We will talk more when you come for your check-up next week." Naruto nods and stands up as well to escort the Hokage to his front door.

"Thanks obaa-chan, for... You know... Everything." Naruto says with a shy smile as he scratches the back of his head. Tsunade smiles back at him and nods before she turns around to walk to the streets.

"You better stay out of trouble brat." She says over her shoulder.

Naruto smiles and closes the door behind him to lean against it with his back, looking at the floor in thought. His grin widens and he laughs softly while closing his eyes.

"What's so funny Naruto?" Sakura asks, standing before him. Naruto looks up to her and she's overwhelmed with the feeling of nostalgia as he shows his usual goofy grin at her, which she hasn't seen in a long time.

"I'm just glad. I'm really glad I don't have to go through this alone. That baa-chan and you are willing to help me out and not be freaked out over this... I'm just really, really grateful." Naruto pushes himself of the door and walks over to Sakura to hold her hands. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." He says smiling.

"That's what friends are for." Sakura answers not wanting to push the subject. "I guess I should head back home to. If there is anything at all, just come to me Naruto. I will help you in any way I can." Naruto nods and lets go of her hands to guide her out.

After Sakura has left he takes a shower and goes to bed where he thinks over everything that was said. _That could hardly have gone better. I'm glad that Sakura-chan accepts me being pregnant. Though if she knew the child is Sasuke's, I doubt she will accept it this easily. I don't want to break her heart like that. It's best she doesn't find out. Nobody aside baa-chan is allowed to know. I'm already lucky that she allows me to keep searching for him..._ Naruto sighs deeply as he thinks about the good times he had with Sasuke as he slowly drifts of to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The half-full moon is nearly at its highest point while the stars are softly flickering around it. Down on the dark ground beneath, most peaceful animals and humans have gone to sleep while the dangerous and sinful ones are out to play. In the dark forest near Konoha runs a dark shadow towards the village where the unknowing guards are having trouble to keep their eyes open. The shadow easily teleports past them towards the house of his target. Silently he opens a window and slides into the bedroom of a ignorant blond who is currently still fast asleep. Step for step he gets closer to the bed, careful to not make a sound and wake the blond. Naruto softly mumbles meaningless words in his sleep and turns his head a little while smiling softly, causing eyes black as night to slightly flicker like the stars in the night sky. He softly sits down next to the blond while letting one hand rest on the side of Naruto's head, stroking his cheek gently with the other multiple times. Naruto smiles and leans into the touch as he slowly starts to wake up. Deep blue meet night black eyes as the two look at each other for a bit.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto softly says as his eyes widen and fill with tears. Sasuke nods with a soft smile on his lips as he keeps stroking Naruto's whiskered cheek with his thumb. He leans in a little and Naruto pulls him close to smack their lips together. Before Sasuke could even ask for entrance by softly biting the blonds lips, Naruto already opens his mouth for him so he can enter. Whit his tongue Sasuke explores every corner of Naruto's mouth before he turns it around Naruto's own. They kiss each other fiercely and deeply, wanting to make up for the time apart and show the other through their actions how much they have missed one another. Sasuke breaks the kiss in order for them to get fresh air and catch their breath. They look at each other for a bit, not needing any words to explain their feelings for one another before Naruto pulls the love of his life back in another passionate kiss. He moans softly into it and wraps his arms around Sasuke's neck as he tries to kick the blanket of him. Sasuke smirks softly into the kiss at Naruto's desperation and pulls the blanket away from him himself.

"ahhah... Sasuke..." Naruto moans as Sasuke starts to kiss his neck after having himself positioned between his legs. He softly nibs at Naruto's earlobe and slides his tongue down his jaw line towards his neck. He gently kisses, softly bites and leaves hickeys all around Naruto's neck as he slowly goes lower. In a swift move Naruto pulls of his sleeping shirt and kisses Sasuke deeply after wards. They enjoy tasting each other's saliva and Naruto tilts his head so Sasuke can slide his tongue in even further. Sasuke's hands roam all over Naruto's chest and stomach, touching as much skin as he can reach. Naruto moans and whimpers as Sasuke starts to play with his nipples.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispers between his kisses as he goes lower. "My Naruto..." With his left hand Sasuke starts to pinch his uke's right nipple and Naruto hisses loudly when Sasuke sucks hard on his left one. Tanned hands hold onto black locks as Naruto arches his back every now and then while Sasuke keeps attacking his nipples. Sweat shimmers on his body in the moonlight while his face is covered by a blush. His lips are parted as he pants and moans so erotically, causing his seme to get hard instantly.

"God, Naruto you're so sexy... so beautiful..." Sasuke says as he kisses Naruto hastily while quickly pulling of the blonds shorts. Naruto breaks the kiss and moans Sasuke's name with a voice filled with lust as Sasuke strokes his member. "Oh Naruto... keep doing that..." Sasuke pleads as he pulls of his own clothes. "When you moan like that you just drive me crazy!" Not wasting any more time Sasuke pushes his body close to his lover's and they both moan into their kiss as their members are being pushed together.

"Oh Sasuke... Gheh... J-just fuck me... nhaa..." Naruto begs between his moans and their kisses. Sasuke doesn't need to be told twice as he holds his fingers before Naruto's mouth who starts to suck on them eagerly without breaking their eye contact. Sasuke can see the lust and desperation in Naruto's beautiful eyes and he swallows hard at the sight as Naruto sucks hard one more time and licks them provocatively as the finishing touch. He grins as he leans up some more and lays his hands on Sasuke's chest, still never breaking the eye contact. Sasuke is mesmerized by those lust filled, deep blue eyes and is hardly aware of how Naruto pushes him into a sitting position, though at the same time he is curious to see what Naruto intends to do. Naruto kisses him teasingly and starts to lick his chest in a straight line down. Sasuke can't help the soft moan that leaves his lips as Naruto gently and teasingly kisses the top of his hard shaft. Naruto gently lays his hand around Sasuke's hard member and places soft kisses to the sides of it. Sasuke's breaths quicken as he takes a firm hold of Naruto's blond hair and has his eyes closed while he enjoys his ukes gentle treatment. Naruto licks his member up from the bottom to the top and softly bites the side of it on which Sasuke hisses, causing the blond to smirk. Whit his hand he gently rolls his seme's balls causing him to moan a little louder which satisfies Naruto greatly.

"Damn it Naruto.. Don't be such a tease..." Sasuke says as he pushes Naruto closer to his throbbing member. Naruto smirks and licks Sasuke's cock again while looking him straight in the eyes. Sasuke growls but can't help the loud moan that leaves his lips as Naruto finally takes his member into his hot, wet mouth. Unconsciously Sasuke starts to thrust his hips forward, wanting Naruto to deep throat him already and move faster. Naruto circles his tongue around the hard shaft while slowly sliding up and down as he listens to Sasuke's moans and satisfied sighs. With his teeth he softly scratches Sasuke's member on which Sasuke pleads him for more, and fast. Finally Naruto gives into his pleads as he starts to deep throat him faster and faster, knowing that his seme is close now. "Fuck Naruto... I'm gonna... ghnn..." Sasuke manages to say as pleasure takes him over when Naruto starts to hum around his member. With a low moan Sasuke finally lets his seed out which get eagerly swallowed by his horny uke. Out of breath Sasuke lays down beside his blond with closed eyes and a satisfied smile on his face.

"Don't think you can get some sleep now that you've actually got me into the mood as well." Naruto says on which Sasuke smirks, knowing where he got that line from.

"Don't worry... I will ravish you so hard you can't walk for weeks..." Sasuke softly says back as he waits for his breath to take a steady rhythm again. No answer comes on that and as Sasuke opens his eyes he is surprised to see the ceiling so clearly as it appears to be day already. Looking around the room which is clear to see thanks to the sun that shines through the curtains, he sighs deeply as he realizes it was all just a dream. Sasuke closes his eyes for a moment and frowns as he thinks back to the blond he lost his virginity to. _God, how could I have fallen for him so deeply... I can't be with him... Naruto... He has to move on. He's far better off without me. He will become the best Kage to have ever existed... He will fall in love with someone else... Marry that person and have a family on his own one day..._ Sasuke swallows hard at the pain that he feels inside his chest. _I can't have him no matter how much I want to. The life style that I'm living isn't suitable for that dobe, traveling from one place to the other out of fear of getting caught... No doubt that he will come with me if I'd ask him but I don't want to separate him from his friends either. Naruto needs people around him while I'd better avoid others since I don't know whether I can trust them... I just have to get over this. Naruto is better off without me, so I will have to move on as well. Even if our paths cross again, I won't make that mistake twice. _

Determined Sasuke opens his eyes and gets up to head to the bathroom where he takes a shower to clean himself up. After that he packs his stuff and leaves the inn as he heads towards the gates that signal the end of the small village where he had spent the night. On the road he quickens his steps while he pulls the hood of his black cape over his head.

_I shall take the path that leads me to my own happiness as well, though I don't know where it will lead me. I guess I'll just take the nearest one and see where it will take me._

* * *

___**Heya everyone! I really apologize for the late update! Collage has started again so I don't have that much time to write anymore... :( (that and I'm still addicted to the SasuNaru fanfics of others... Yeah.. Sue me...) XD**_

_**Anyway, I wanted to thank those who gave me their opinion on whither I should switch to Sasuke's POV. By now you probably found out what I choose right. XD Thanks for your Ideas and I would like to read more suggestions, feedback 'bout what went right/wrong, or just your opinion. =^.^=**_

_**Hmmm... I've realised that this is rather a short part compared to the previous ones... Guess I'll have to do something about that with the next part. I've got plenty of ideas on what I'm gonna do with Sasuke so it might be a while before I get back to Naruto. It will be worth it though! **_

_**Also about the last line of this part: I can imagine it to be a bit confusing as to why Sasuke says he takes the nearest path. It's in episode 115 of shippuuden that he says that... Well not literally, but something like it, ya know, where he had just retrieved Zabusa's sword with Suigetsu.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Otura & Rura

The sun burns brightly in the clear blue sky while the tree's wave softly in the warm breeze. Sunlight shines through their leaves and reflects on the river water which is filled with all kinds of fish. They swim through the water as they try to hide away or escape from their enemy's such as other fish, birds, wild animals or humans. Next to the river burns a small fire where Sasuke had decided to take a break from his journey. He already caught some fish from the river and has lied them next to the fire to get himself some water. In the water he looks at his reflection for some time as he gets lost in his thought. He still has his hairstyle the same way as he used to have and caries a long sleeved black shirt with a v-neck and a small also black cord around his middle, black jeans and standard shinobi sandals. On the back of his shirt is the small symbol of the Uchiha clan visible just above the sheath of his sword which he carries on his back.

_I have changed a lot..._ Sasuke thinks as he compares his reflection with the way it used to be when he hated the village so much, when he was still a part of team seven and before that, when his parents were still alive. _But I'm still different from the way I was back then... _A small smile spreads on Sasuke's lips. _I don't think I'll ever be the way I was back then and it's better that way. Everything that's happened to me, no matter how painful, has become a part of who I am and I've become stronger because of it. I'm sure that mother and father would think so too..._ Sasuke fills his bottle with water and intends to turn around as he hears a deep growl. Being so lost in his thought Sasuke didn't hear the intruder of his camp come closer to the fire and the fish he had caught. Slowly Sasuke turns some more so he can take a look at who it is that's threatening him. His eyes widen when he sees the big, majestic, black lion who slowly gets closer to the fish, denying his instinct of fear for the fire. Fascinated Sasuke sits as still as he can while he observes the creature in front of him. He had never seen a black lion before, in fact he had never heard of the existence of them. Brown yellowish lions, white lions, yes. But black lions were something else. Not to mention that this wasn't a small one. The more Sasuke observes him the more he notices the little details that stand out. The black lion has a scar from his right nose thrill till above his right eye causing it to be blind. His left eye is focused on Sasuke though as he eats two of the five fish. Sasuke also notices that despise the size of the lion he appears to be rather thin. The majestic beast growls lowly once more before taking the rest of the fish in his mouth, filled with sharp blinking teeth, before he turns to head to the forest again. Sasuke breaths out not knowing he was holding it in. He then softly smiles and makes his way closer to the fire to burn it up a little and catches some fish again. He can't help but look every now and then to the direction the lion disappeared to, wondering where it went. _He couldn't have gone that far. The place is surrounded by high cliffs and this valley isn't all that big._ Sasuke closes his eyes for a moment and turns to stare into the fire before him.

* * *

After resting for a while Sasuke decides to travel further. The clouds gather quickly now, chasing away the heat that lasted for the past few days. When the first drops fall Sasuke smiles softly as he looks up, welcoming the cooling weather after walking in such heat for a few days. He ignores how soaked he gets after it starts to rain harder and continues to walk further, not even quickening his step. After a few hours of walking he suddenly holds still as an old instinct of fear takes him over. His heart races and his senses are on high alert as he looks around him, wondering what it is that calls forth this age-old instinct. He notices how he is not the only one feeling it as he sees the animals living in the valley run from the direction he came from. Birds, rabbits, mouse's, deer's, foxes, squirrels, wild horses, buffaloes and other animals rush by him, fearing what is behind them more than the human in front of them. Taking a few steps back Sasuke focuses on what could frighten him like this and notices the booming sound that's getting louder and louder. The louder the sound gets the closer it comes and the stronger Sasuke's instincts tell him to run, run for his life. His eyes widen in fear when he sees a huge amount of water, mud, animal caskets and broken trees coming his way with full speed. The river in the valley had been closed off on one side by rocks where there used to be a waterfall. Due to the sudden water pressure that had build up before the rocks, the water finally manages to burst through, treading past the river borders, causing death and destruction on his way.

Sasuke rushes up into the trees, not knowing when the valley stops or where to find a safe spot he just rushes forward. When the water starts to close in on him he quickly teleports ahead for a few mile. Thunder crashes through the sky where the clouds have become so dark that it nearly looks night. In the light of it, Sasuke can see the cliffs and rushes towards it, while he notices how the water doesn't go higher than half the cliffs. From the corner of his eye Sasuke notices a cave in the rocks where the water won't reach. He quickly teleports towards it, knowing that he won't be much saver on the open fields outside the valley.

Once he's in the cave Sasuke turns around to see the massive destruction that the gone wild river is causing. He then turns around and summons a small flame in the palm of his hand that alights the dark cave. With his back to the storming weather Sasuke walks deeper into the cave and turns the corner that it seems to make. From then he can walk onwards in a straight line for a couple of meters until he reaches a dead end shaped like a dome.

A soft growl makes him turn to the left of the cave where he finds a small black lion cub in a corner, all alone and frightened. Slowly Sasuke slides himself down against the wall opposite of the lion cub.

_The lion I saw earlier today is probably this one's father._ Sasuke thinks and sees the remains of some fish not far from the young lion. _But what about the mother? Why would a black male lion hunt food for the younger ones? Normally the females hunt. Unless of course..._ Taking a closer look at the wild kitten, Sasuke notices how skinny it seems to be. _The father was rather thin too and instead of hunting a deer or so it steals some small fish that already had been caught. I guess he had to take care of his child all alone..._ Sasuke leans with his chin on his arm which rests on his pulled up knees while in his other hand he still holds the small flame. He sighs softly as he keeps observing the small lion who is slowly falling asleep under his soft growls. After some time Sasuke senses how sleep starts to take him over as well and he lets the small flame die out as he lies down. Before he drifts of to a dreamless sleep he thinks about the majestic black lion who is probably still out there in the storm and Sasuke hopes he will make it out okay so he can take care of his child.

* * *

When Sasuke wakes up the next morning he doesn't open his eyes as he senses how a small wet nose is sniffling his arm. The little fur bal, what Sasuke guesses to be the lion cub, walks around him some more, exploring what has come into its home. It starts to sniff Sasuke's hand and licks it, causing Sasuke to smile as he carefully takes a peek. His smile soon falters though and is replaced by a hiss as the cup bites in his hand. Out of fear for the sudden movement, the little black lion runs back to his sleeping place while Sasuke sits up and takes a look at his hand which is slightly damaged. Sasuke shrugs it off and stretches his arms as he stands up. He looks at the lion cub and then further around the cave which is now enlightened by the light of the next day. He notices how there is no trace of the big, majestic, father lion and Sasuke fears the worst. He walks past the lion cub and heads for the entrance of the cave where he looks over the valley. A death silence clings in the air as Sasuke looks over the destroyed valley that is in ruins caused by the water. The water level has lowered, tree's are overthrown and torn from the ground, animal body's scattered over the muddy ground and the early morning sun is reflected on the many pools of water around the river which has drastically grown in its size. Sasuke takes it all in, scanning the area in silence until his eyes see the black creature half underneath a fallen tree not far from the style path that leads to the cave. Even from such a distance it's clear for Sasuke to see that it's dead. He closes his eyes and sighs deeply. _So he didn't make it..._ Sasuke thinks before he opens his eyes again and walks into the cave where he finds the lion cub crawled back against the wall. _You are a orphan now to huh... If I leave you, you will most likely die..._ Sasuke thinks as he looks at the little black fur ball with his usual stoic look. The cub growls lowly as it tries to hide himself into the corner some more and Sasuke can see the fear in its eyes. Sasuke takes a deep breath before he turns around and heads out, leaving the cub by itself.

After Sasuke left the cub starts to calm down a little, but gets uneasy quickly again. His father hasn't shown himself in quite some time and the storm from before had made him feel very uneasy and afraid. When the stranger had come into his house he had panicked a bit but eventually he started to calm down as he realized that the stranger had meant no harm. The sound of someone else's breath could always get to calm him down. The stranger had shown no signs of danger or panic and that had its effect on the little lion cub.  
Now he was all alone again. The scent of death clings in the air and comes from outside the cave. Scared and alone the little lion cub mewls and whines, hoping for an answer from his father, the stranger, or just anyone... Anyone who could hear him. Who could help him and prove to him that he wasn't utterly and miserably alone...

"Well, well. It seems you start to miss me already then?" Sasuke says and chuckles as the little cub yelps and jumps into the air of fright for the sudden sound. With still a faint smile on his face Sasuke gets closer to the little lion on which the cub takes a defensive position and growls softly. On a few meter distance Sasuke slowly sits down and after a bit the cub does the same. When nothing happens the black little orbs notice the five fish that Sasuke is holding. Carefully Sasuke lays the fish in front of him and patiently awaits the black lions reaction. His hunger and curiosity eventually win it from his fear as he carefully gets closer, step for step. Sasuke observes him while making sure not to move an inch. Before he can take the cub away with him he would have to win his trust and that takes time, patience and determination. Slowly and carefully the cub takes the first fish in his mouth and then retreats quickly to a safe distance from Sasuke where it starts to dig in on his reward for being so brave. Sasuke in the meantime starts on a fish himself, never taking his eyes of the cub. They continue this until all fish are eaten on which the cub dares to stay closer and closer each time he takes a fish. By the time Sasuke stands up and walks to the entrance of the cave, giving the impression of leaving, the little cub mewls and whines. Not wanting to be left behind, the little cub walks onward after Sasuke but is too afraid to get close. Not just because of Sasuke, but also because of the scent from outside.

Sasuke sighs as he kneels down and stretches his hand towards the frightened little lion. The little lion waver but comes closer to Sasuke's hand and smells it to take in his scent. Sasuke smiles when he licks his fingers and picks the cub up to hold it in his arms despite the little fur balls struggling. The cub growls as it struggles against Sasuke's hold and Sasuke hisses at the sharp small claws that enter his skin. Yet he doesn't let go and he hums softly to calm the cub down which eventually works. He strokes the soft black fur while the little lion gets used to his scent and develops a feeling of safety. Sasuke smiles and stops his humming as the little fur ball in his arms starts to purr. He stands up and walks to the exit of the cave with the lion cub still in his arms, ready to continue his journey with his new companion.

* * *

When the seven year old Sasuke opens his eyes he looks at the ceiling of his own bedroom. He smiles as he rushes out of bed and opens his bedroom door causing the delicious scent of breakfast to reach his nose. He grins as he speeds of the stairs towards the kitchen where his mother is making breakfast.

"You're gonna fall when you run of the stairs like that, my foolish little brother." Itachi says as he stands in the doorframe that leads to the living room.

"I'll be fine, nii-san!" Sasuke says as he turns around to wave Itachi's statement away without holding back his phase. "Good morning, oka-san." He says as he enters the kitchen and walks up to her.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Mikoto answers as she smiles warmly at him on which Sasuke just grins with closed eyes.

Suddenly Sasuke notices how silent it has become and opens his eyes again, finding the room a lot darker and grim then just a second ago. His mother stands completely still and Itachi has his head bowed towards the ground so Sasuke can't see his eyes.

"O-oka-san..?" Sasuke asks unsure as he reaches out for her, feeling a sudden threat.

"Why?" Was his mothers reply and Sasuke notices how cold her normally warm voice sounds. He gasps and quickly takes a few steps back as his mother turns around. Her skin paler than ever, her lips nearly bleu like there isn't any blood in it, but most of all, her eyes that were no longer there, like they were cut out.

"Why didn't you prevent this, my son?" She asks on which tears brim in Sasuke's eyes as he takes another step back out of fear and disbelief.

"N-nii-san!" He calls but as he looks at Itachi he notices that he has the same changes his mother has. Sasuke's heartbeat fastens as he starts to panic inside, not understanding what the hell is going on.

"Sasuke... My eyes... Why did you have to take them... How could you kill me, your own brother..." Itachi says as he takes a step towards Sasuke who backs off of the two only more.

"No... I-I didn't..." Tears flow down Sasuke's face as he keeps stepping back.

"Why couldn't you have been stronger, my son... If only you had been strong enough..." Comes the voice of his father as Fugaku enters the room and shortly after everything around them disappears. Leaving only the darkness to surround them.

"You could have noticed this, Sasuke. Why didn't you take care of our body's like a proper son would have done..." His mother says on which Sasuke shakes his head.

"You disappoint me, Sasuke... You should have been stronger, like your brother was. You let us down..." His father says sternly.

"No..." Little Sasuke says softly as he keeps stepping back while his heart rate quickens and his breathing gets unsteady.

"Foolish little brother... Why couldn't you have seen things through... How could you not have more faith in your brother to have a solid reason..." Itachi says disappointedly.

"No..." Sasuke says again and closes his eyes and ears as he stands still, wishing it all to disappear.

"This is all your fault..." The three family members say on which Sasuke starts to shout his denial as he lets himself fall to his knees.

"P-please forgive me..." Sasuke begs between his tears and sobs. "Please s-stop... I didn't mean to! I-I'm so... so sorry... I'm sorry...Please forgive me, oka-san... oto-san... nii-san..."

His family members keep closing in on him, ignoring the poor child's begging, pleads and apologies. Sasuke backs down as he shoves away from them, trying to avoid looking at their faces, the black and bloody holes where their eyes used to be.

"Please stop looking at me like that! Please don't show me this!" Sasuke shouts. "Don't look at me!"

Sasuke sits up quickly while panting and stares wide eyed at his hands which lie on his lap. As he looks around he notices the night black sky with their sparkling stars and the fire that still burns slightly. A wet feeling on his fingers causes Sasuke to look down again and a sad smile spreads on his lips.

"Sorry, Rura. Did I wake you?" Sasuke says to the little lion that has crawled on his lap and licks Sasuke's fingers reassuringly. Sasuke sighs as his breath and heartbeat seem to have taken their normal rhythm again and wipes his tears away. He lays down again on his side in his sleeping bag while he rests with his head on his arm. Rura crawls up next to him, feeling safe because of Sasuke's reassuring scent and warmth. Sasuke smiles as he softly strokes Rura's fur causing him to purr.

_Another one of those nightmares... Damn it..._ Sasuke thinks as he closes his eyes. Even after all these years he still has so many nightmares because of the trauma's that he had gotten. He knows that a seven year old could not have prevented anything from happening and that it isn't his fault. But unconsciously he keeps blaming himself. _I wish I could let it go... Naruto... I wish you were here..._

* * *

Days later Sasuke travels over a muddy road that leads through reed fields towards a poor farming village. Rura walks along side him, exploring the fields every now and then, playing with small animals like mousses or butterflies. Sasuke softly chuckles as Rura stumbles on his own feet as he chases after a mouse and he falls on his cute cat face in the mud. He then sits up and wipes the mud from his nose with his paw and intends to run off again but is stopped by Sasuke who picks him up.

"You really are getting into trouble easily huh..." Sasuke says softly as he wipes the remaining mud of the little lions head and paws. Rura purrs softly as he makes himself comfortable in Sasuke's arms. A scream causes Sasuke to instantly look up and he rushes to where the sound comes from.

"Nooo..!" Cries a woman as she walks out of her house after a man with a dark brown cape, a black bandana on his head and a crying girl in his arms. He walks towards a black horse where another horse and his rider stand next to. "Please, not my baby... Please give her back." The woman cries as she pulls his arm. The man easily sways her away causing her to fall to the ground.

"Mother!" Cries the girl who is pulled on the horse as the man sits behind her.

"You don't have the right amount of money and nothing else to offer me. This price will do for now. Make sure you have the money ready when I come by again next month or I will take your other child as well." The man says as he turns his horse and kicks his sides.

"Mother!" The girl screams as they ride of and the woman sits on her knees as she cries desperately in her hands.

Laying the lion cub on his shoulder Sasuke rushes of, ignoring the pain of sharp little nails that dig into his skin. He runs past the crying mother and follows the trail of the horses, determined to save the young girl they kidnapped. Sasuke jumps up into the trees as he rushes on, intending to follow them to their hideout where he can take care of the group all at once so they won't ever bring any harm to that innocent village again.  
Once they've reached a camp near high cliffs, the man hands the girl over to another man who pushes her into a cage. There are two large tents standing with their back to the cliffs, cages stand a couple of meters away from them with the side to the cliffs and rocks behind them, on the other side of the tents there is the place where the horses stay and a fireplace in the middle of it all.

Carefully Sasuke watches from high in a tree where the men go. They enter one of the tents, where another five people are, which Sasuke can sense. In the mean time the girl crawls to the back of her cage where she crawls up as a ball. Sasuke silently puts Rura on a branch, warning him to stay, and summons a shadow clone who goes to the cage of the girl to free her while the real one heads for the tent. Sneaking around the tent Sasuke can hear the men inside talk.

"How old?" A dark voice asks.

"Six, seven, maybe eight. Dark brown, long hair and green eyes." Sasuke recognizes the voice as to be the one who had kidnapped the girl.

"Good. That will help with selling her for a high price greatly. Any defects?" The other man asks again. Sasuke's blood boils at hearing them talk about that innocent child as if she were nothing but an object.

"Not that we've noticed thus far. The money we can get for her will most likely be even more then what we would have gotten out of that woman. We should take their children more often." Sasuke has heard enough. Readying Chidori he cuts the back of the tent open and rushes in.

"What the-" The man can't even finish his sentence as Sasuke uses Chidori on his chest.

He manages to kill two more before the others are over their shock and they start to attack him. Sasuke easily dodges their attack and finishes the job quickly. He takes another look at the things in the tent before he sets it on fire. On a scroll that he finds are names written with numbers behind them, which Sasuke guesses to be age and price. Behind the numbers stand other names and places. He takes the scroll with him before he searches the rest through. Finding nothing more of importance he uses his fireball jutsu to burn the rest of the tent and the stuff inside including the body's.

Sasuke then searches through the other tent where he finds a mass amount of money. Stolen money, blood money... Intending to give it to the poor farming village where the girl and her mother live, he seals it away in a scroll. Finding nothing more of value he burns also this tent. He frees the horses, who rush of in fear of the fire, picks up Rura and heads back towards the village, knowing that half way he would be reunited with his clone and the girl.

While the real one had gone towards the tent the clone had made his way to the cage of the girl. He used Chidori to open the lock on the cage which had awoken the girl. The fear for him was readable in her eyes as she backed away from him.

"It's alright." The clone whispered. "I'm gonna get you out of here and bring you back to your mother."

While the fear left her eyes the girl was still cautious and kept her guard up as she took the hand Sasuke had held out to her. Carefully he took her in his arms as he stood up and jumped away from the camp where the fight inside the tent had just began. About a mile from the camp, near a big, old tree, they held still and Sasuke let the girl on the ground.

"What is your name?" He asked as he wiped a tear of the little girls cheek.

"Marille..." The girl whispered silently on which Sasuke kindly smiled at her.

"My name is... O-Otura." Sasuke said, remembering to use his fake name so no-one can track him down, being a rogue ninja. The real one joins them shortly after and sees everything out of the clones point of view as he undoes the jutsu.

"Come I shall take you to your mother." Sasuke says but notices how the girl stares with big eyes at the little lion cub on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke kneels down in front of the girl as he takes Rura of his shoulder who crawls up to him in fear of the strange little girl in front of him who looks just as curious at him as he at her. "His name is Rura." Sasuke says as he pets the little black lion, trying to calm it down.

"Rura..." Marille softly says on which Sasuke nods. She reaches out towards the cub who watches her cautiously, but let her pet him. The girl smiles at what she is doing and Sasuke can read the amazement in her eyes. She looks surprised when Rura starts to purr and looks at Sasuke wide eyed.

"Why does he do that?" The girl asks curiously.

"It's his way of telling you that he is happy. He likes it when you pet him." Sasuke explains as he puts the cub on his shoulder again. "I've got to take you home. Your mother must be very worried about you."

Marille nods and wraps her arms around Sasuke's neck as he jumps up into the trees and rushes back to the small village. By sunset they make it to Marille's house where Sasuke puts her down and she rushes of towards her home, calling out for her mother all the way. When the door opens and the woman steps out, her eyes widen and she drops the plate she was drying to quickly walk up to her daughter. They fall into each other's arms as they cry and hold each other tight. Sasuke watches the heartwarming scenery before him, feeling a slight pain in his chest as he remembers his own mother and how he wishes he could see and speak to her one more time.  
When Marille let's go of her mother she points at Sasuke who takes it as a sign to get closer.

"So you are the young man who saved my daughter?" The woman asks and takes Sasuke's hand in hers as he nods. "I cannot express my thanks in any way. If there is anything I can do for you..." The woman says.

"Well, I have this." Sasuke says as he holds up the scroll. "In this scroll I've sealed all the money those men took from your village. I can trust you to share this to those who belong it to?"

"Yes, of course." The woman says as she wipes the tears of joy from her eyes. "Oh, please come inside. I have just made some warm tea and you must be hungry." The woman walks towards her house as she waves him in. Marille comes out of the house, having heard what her mother had said, and takes Sasuke's hand as she leads him into their small, cozy house.

"My name Marianne. Tell me your name dear." She says as she prepares the tea in the kitchen while Marille leads Sasuke to a kitchen table.

"My name is Otura. Thanks for your hospitality." Sasuke says as he sits down and Marille walks around him to sit next to him. Sasuke notices how focused she is on Rura so he sets the little lion cub on the table so she can pet him, which Rura rewards with his purring.

"My, my, isn't that a big kitten." Marianne says as she puts the tray with tea down on the table and sits herself.

"His name is Rura." Marille says proudly and grins as she scratches the cub behind its ear.

"It is actually a lion cub. His father died due to a great storm. He would have starved to death if I left him on his own, so I took him with me as my traveling companion." Sasuke explains and thanks the Marianne as she hands him over a cup of tea.

"I see. So you are a traveler then. Do you have anywhere to spend the night? It is already getting dark and you can stay here for as long as you wish. It is the least I can do for saving my precious daughter." Marianne says and smiles kindly.

"I think I might take you up on that offer. If it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all, dear." They talk a bit more about Sasuke's travels, the village and the men who had taken Marille. A boy around five years old, walks into the kitchen and stares with big eyes at Rura as he comes closer.

"Nori, look. His name is Rura." Marille says as she holds Rura, but puts him down on the table again as he starts to struggle. The little boy comes closer and both Sasuke and Marianne watch in silence as the boy starts to pet the little lion, who just accepts it.

"I guess it's time to start making dinner." Marianne says as she stands up and puts the tray away in kitchen.

"If there is anything I can help with." Sasuke offers as he stands up but Marianne shakes her head.

"No, that is really not necessary. I would though, like it if you keep an eye on the kids." Sasuke nods at her request and sits down to watch how the children play with Rura. He smiles as Marille shows Nori how to properly pet Rura. Nori looks from the little lion to Sasuke to Marille and then suddenly hugs his sister.

"What's wrong Nori?" Marille asks as the boy hides his face in her chest. He mumbles something Sasuke can't understand.

"I'm not gone. Otura-nii-san saved me." The girl says as she looks at Sasuke and the boy does the same.

"Otura-nii-san?" The boy asks while he still holds his sister. Sasuke nods and smiles kindly at him.

"That's right. You don't have to worry. Those men won't come to take your sister away from you again." Sasuke says on which the boy shyly nods. He then runs out of the kitchen towards what Sasuke guesses to be his room. Shortly after he comes back and pulls his sister with him. She first wavers but then follows him.

"Those two are very close." Sasuke says, knowing that Marianne listens to him. Rura crawls onto Sasuke's lap where he lazily lays down and falls asleep.

"Mostly yes. Sometimes they fight but most of the time Nori will follow Marille wherever she goes. He really looks up to her." Marianne says and Sasuke remembers the time he and Itachi were like that. "Do you have any siblings?" Marianne asks.

"A brother." Sasuke answers. "We used to be like that as well..." Marianne can see the sadness in his eyes and decides not to ask anymore about it.

When dinner is ready they eat all together. They talk about casual things and Sasuke enjoys the coziness and the nostalgic feeling of having family. After dinner Marianne shows him where the guest room is and asks him whether he would like to bring the children to bed, which Sasuke agrees to do.

"Otura-nii-san?" Marille asks as Sasuke tugs in her brother.

"Yes, Marille?" He says as he sits at her bedside.

"Will you stay with us? I promise I will be good." She says and her words warm Sasuke's heart.

"M-me too! Please stay?" Her brother pleads. Sasuke hesitates with his answer. He has never been in such a situation before and wouldn't want to break the children's heart or disappoint them.

"I will stay for tonight... But I will have to go tomorrow." Sasuke says on which tears well up in Marille's eyes. She quickly sits up and hugs Sasuke tightly.

"Why? Why do you have to go?" She asks with a trembling voice and before Sasuke can answer her brother joins in on the hug.

"Don't go." He softly says. On which Sasuke sighs as he unsurely hugs them back.

"I have to go. There are more children out there who got separated from their parents. I will seek them out and bring them home."

"So you will save them?" Marille asks as she looks up with wet eyes and Sasuke nods.

"Now it is time for you guys to sleep." He says as he frees himself from their hug and then tugs them in again. "Sleep well you two and I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke says as he walks to the door.

"You too, Otura-nii-san." The two say in sync on which Sasuke smiles before he silently closes the door.

"They really love you, you know." Marianne says, having heard everything. "You would make a great parent some day." Sasuke softly smiles as he heads towards the guest room.

"I doubt that... I guess I call it a night. I see you tomorrow." Sasuke says as he opens the door. "Thanks again, for your hospitality."

"You are very welcome. Have a good night." Marianne says as she goes around the room to dim the lights.

"You too." Sasuke says before he closes the door behind him.

* * *

Lying in bed Sasuke smiles at the memory of how those children acted with each other as well as with him. _So innocent... So pure... Showing that they care so easily even though they don't know a thing about me. _Sasuke thinks_. But I doubt whiter I would be such a great parent..._ Sasuke turns on his side and closes his eyes as he tries to think about something else. Unconsciously his thoughts go to a certain blond, like almost every night. _I wonder... Would that dobe be a good parent some day? Bet he does... Sakura or Hinata would most likely be there to take over most of the time. I'm almost feeling sorry for them, taken how clumsy Naruto can be... I'm sure though that they'll manage. He'll be happy for sure._ Sasuke clutches his shirt at the place his heart is, feeling the pain of missing his love. _I shouldn't think about him... I must find someone else someday... Let him go... damn it..._ It doesn't work though. Not being able to get Naruto of his mind, Sasuke decides to distract himself as he summons his backpack. Out of it he takes the scroll he took from the camp and looks at all the places that are written on it. Deciding where to go next and where afterwards, for Sasuke is determined to punish those who sold or bought those innocent children and will bring them back to their home.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Heya, minna! Srry for the long wait! Took me some time to vigure out what I would do with Sasuke. I think I've figured it out now.. Plenty ideas so I can go on for a while longer.**

**Upcoming chapter will probably be Naru's POV again. Would be about time that the rest of his friends find out about his pregnancy. *evil grin***

**Please leave me some comments! Tell me what ya like/don't like, think would happen, wish would happen etc.**

**How do you guys think Naru's friends will react? XD**

**Next upload will be after the upload of 'Sasunaru; two friends one fanfic!' part 20! **


End file.
